UN MUNDO EN TINIEBLAS
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: hinata jamas habia pensado que naruto seria el mayor causante de sus desgracias y un odio muy grande hacia el empieza a crecer
1. Chapter 1

HOLAAAA..AQUI LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA SOLO QUE EN ESTA OCASIÓN VA DIRIGIDA A EYES GRAY SAMA ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTES Y DISFRUTEN CHAUUUUUUUUUUUU….

AVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA ESTA INSPIRADA EN UNA DE MIS PELICULAS FAVORITAS INFRAMUNDO QUE PELICULA MAS BELLA Y COMO SABEN NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE A

GRADUACIONES

Faltaban pocos minutos para dar inicio a una de las celebraciones más importantes de la aldea escondida entre las hojas

El acto de graduación de la academia ninja significaba que una nueva generación de shinobis estaban formándose, fuertes nobles, dispuestos a defender su aldea.

-Poco a poco los estudiantes empezaban a llegar uno por uno, todos con la mirada en alto y orgullosos de haber llegado tan lejos.

En medio de la multitud se distinguía la silueta de una niña de once años de piel albina, ojos color perla y cabello negro azulado llegaba hasta su cintura.

-Ese día hinata hyuga llevaba una blusa blanca de mangas cortas con una pequeña chaqueta negra, acompañado de una falda roja con volados y sus sandalias plateadas tenían un taco de dos cm. de alto.

Más de uno quedo impactado al ver a la heredera de clan hyuga vestida así, jamás en su vida imaginaron que detrás de esa ropa tan holgada se ocultara una verdadera belleza.

-Por su parte hinata quería salir corriendo de ahí, ya que varios chicos empezaban a molestarla.

Internamente empezaba a preocuparse por la demora de ko, ella solo quería escandalizarlo un poco después de todo ese era su pasatiempo favorito.

"Mentalmente juro vengarse del si no llegaba pronto."

-al parecer los cielos escucharon la amenaza interna de la hyuga, ya que en menos de un segundo la silueta del amenazado empezaba a deslumbrarse en medio de la multitud.

Una sonrisa altanera se formó en los labios de la hyuga, al obtener lo que tanto deseaba.

¿¡Hinata sama que hace vestida así usted es muy pequeña para usar ese tipo de ropa!?-fue el grito del hyuga al llegar donde su protegida.

- esta por su parte hinata solo le dedico una mirada dulce con la esperanza de que se calmara.

_el enojo de ko pareció desvanecerse al recibir esa mirada dulce.

-pero no fue suficiente ya que noto que varios tipos no dejaban de mirarla, esto lo saco de sus casillas, dejándolo totalmente furioso se encargó de espantarlos.

! USTEDES QUE MIRAN ALEJENSE ANTES DE QUE LOS MATE LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE!

En menos de un segundo estos salieron huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo por la amenaza del hyuga.

Una suave risilla llego a los oídos de ko, captando su atención, para darse cuenta de que era hinata quien reía espontáneamente.

¿QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO HINATA SAMA?-inquirió molesto y confuso el hyuga

Ko creo que te has pasado-susurro divertida

¿Umhp? tal vez pero déjeme recordarle que para mí usted es como mi hermanita menor así que mi deber es cuidarla de idiotas como los que acaban de huir.

En un pequeño lapso de tiempo hinata abrazo a ko, al momento que le decía lo feliz que era porque él estuviera su lado.

El por su parte solo correspondió al abrazo, pero tuvieron que separarse ya que el tercer hokage había llegado para dar inicio al acto de graduación.

-Pasadas las horas los presentes empezaban a retirarse ya que el atardecer estaba muy próximo, Poco a poco la academia empezaba a quedar vacía.

A pasos rápidos hinata se dirigió a hacia los juegos desde hace rato había percibido que naruto estaba sentado ahí con una mirada triste.

¿Naruto kum que haces aquí? deberías regresar a casa.

-sin ánimos de nada, el solo levanto su rostro al escuchar una suave voz.

Su sorpresa fue que se trataba de hinata hyuga.

-Hinata chan le pedí a sakura que fuera mi novia, pero ella dijo que soy un estorbo y que la deje de molestar-tristeza y dolor mezcladas se apreciaron en su voz.

-Naruto debe ser difícil, pero de seguro que encontraras a una chica que te valore y te quiera con todo el corazón.

¿Tú crees eso hinata chan?- pues sakura dice que soy bien feo.

Tal vez para ella, pero para otras chicas serás lindo

¿Y para ti soy lindo?- esto lo dijo con intención de picarla un poco

-Lo siento naruto kum pero no me gustan los rubios

-Aquello fue como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, sentía que por primera vez en su vida su orgullo había sido pisoteado cruelmente.

¿No te gustan los rubios? ¿Por qué?

-no es nada personal, solo que me da la impresión que tuvieran una escoba en su cabeza

-Eso es discriminación hacía los rubios hinata chan y eso es un delito que es sancionado por la ley.

-Jajajajaja no es eso, es solo que cada quien tiene sus gustos y disgustos.

-Naruto kum tu eres un chico muy especial eres amable, sencillo y nunca te das por vencido eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, es por eso que te admiro y siempre lo haré eres mi ejemplo a seguir.

-Sin siquiera preverlo naruto se abalanzo hacia ella para abrazarla, aquel acto lo hizo estremecer como nunca antes y por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de la calidez que ella emanaba y del delicioso perfume que destilaban sus cabellos.

-Hipnotizado por esas sensaciones se acercó peligrosamente al oído de ella para susurrarle lo mucho que le agradaba la compañía de ella.

-por otro lado hinata se hallaba aturdida no podía creer que naruto la estaba abrazando, claramente podía percibir que sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse, segura de que estaba sonrojada.

Lentamente aquel abrazo empezaba a cobra fuerza, tanto ambos cuerpos estaban totalmente juntos.

Por su parte naruto empezaba perder el control por las sensaciones que le provocaba la cercanía del cuerpo de hinata.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias, poso sus labios sobre los de hinata, ante la mirada atónita de ella.

-poco a poco los labios de naruto exigían más y más y sin poder controlarlo poso su mano en la nuca de hinata para acercarla más hacia él, mientras que con su otra mano libre la sujeto con fuerza su cintura.

Cuando el beso termino, el fuerte sonido de una cachetada resonó en el lugar, naruto se hallaba tendido en el piso con su labio partido, mientras que hinata temblaba sin control.

Sin decir una sola palabra ella salió corriendo lo más rápido posible, sin ser consciente de que alguien estaba observando todo.

Continuara


	2. peligro

**_Hola eyes perdóname por no actualizar la inspiración me esta fallando wewewe, actualizo todas mis historias y la tuya no ¿que me esta pasando? Que los cielos me ayuden._**

**_Ya sabes quiero mis reviews_**

* * *

La noche al fin había llegado. Hinata hyuga se hallaba sentada debajo de un árbol admirando el fulgor de las estrellas intentando razonar lo sucedido en la tarde, por primera vez en su vida ella había levantado la mano en contra de alguien.

Después de permanecer así un largo hinata empezó a sollozar en silencio, estaba asustada muy asustada, al cabo de unos minutos el llanto ceso. Con algo de torpeza se levanto y empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa, hinata estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que acabo chocando de frente con alguien. Ella estuvo apunto de caer hacia atrás debido al impacto pero unos brazos la sujetaron suavemente por su cintura.

Se encuentra bien? Se escucho una voz suave

Con algo de temor ella levanto la mirada y lo que vio la dejo sin aire, ella estaba frente aun chico con unos hermosos ojos café, y sus largos cabellos castaños caían suavemente por su perfecto rostro y espalda, sin ser concientes ambos se quedaron viendo mutuamente, pero poco duro esa accion pues nuevamente el hablo

Señorita esta bien- inquirió preocupado el muchacho al no recibir respuesta alguna.

Ese instante hinata reacciono y se aparto de el, mientras le dedicaba una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

Haku quedo encantado al escuchar aquel tartamudeo, sin duda aquella niña era diferente, sus ojos claros parecían descender de la misma luna y voz se asemejaba al de un ángel,

¿Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero quisiera saber cual es su nombre señorita?

Hinata hyuga- soltó en un suspiro mientras empezaba a jugar con sus pequeños deditos y un fuerte sonrojo se adueñaba de sus pálidas mejillas.

Un gusto en conocerla hinata san hablo encantado al ver la reacción de ella, sin duda era una niña educada y tímida.

¿Perdona pero quisiera saber como te llamas? Susurro hinata algo apenada

Soy haku nakamura soy de la aldea de la lluvia-contesto cortésmente

Luego de que ambos empezaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo mientras se preguntaban cosas tan triviales como donde Vivian y cuales eran sus pasa tiempos, pero haku se mostró algo reacio con respecto a contestar algunas preguntas.

-Haku sentía como su cuerpo pedía agritos probar la sangre de aquella niña que estaba a su lado, pero no podía, se había jurado nunca más hacerlo pero la tentación era muy grande y aquello empezaba a afectarlo.

Pero aquella sensación desapareció, pues fue remplazaba por una sensación de intranquilidad estaba seguro de que algo se escondía entre los árboles y los asechaba.

-Lo siguiente que sintió un fuerte golpe en rostro que lo dejo inconciente por unos minutos, pero uno gritos femeninos lo devolvieron ala realidad, lentamente abrió sus ojos y la imagen que vio lo enfureció, una bestia estaba encima de hinata mientras calvaba sus colmillos en su cuello del cual brotaban gotas de sangre, y ella intentaba desesperadamente intentaba apartarse, pero era inútil aquella bestia no la soltaba.

-Cuando el reacciono completamente se levanto y a una velocidad inhumana corrió hacia el mientras le estampaba un feroz golpe que lo hacia volar un par de metros, pero esa bestia se levanto y se lanzo sobre el pero haku logro evadir el salto y lo tomo por el cuello y lo rompía de un solo golpe.

-Cuando termino el corrió hacia hinata la cual estaba inconciente en piso desangrándose por su herida de un solo movimiento la cargo y empezó a correr con ella hacia el hospital cuando llego pidió a gritos ayuda, pronto los médicos ingresaron con hinata ala sala de operaciones.

-Las horas pasaron lentamente los doctores habían logrado salvarle la vida, pero su estado aun era delicado tendría que pasar unos días para que la dieran de alta.

Haku sentía el miedo inundar su ser, por primera vez en su vida el temor de perder a una persona se apodero y con esos pensamientos se permitió llorar como nunca antes.

**continuaraaaa**

**perdona que el capitulo sea tan corto weeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
